Silque
Silque (dite Silk dans Gaiden) est un personnage qui apparaît dans Fire Emblem Gaiden. Elle réapparaît dans Fire Emblem Echoes - Shadows of Valentia, le remake de Gaiden. Physique et personalité Silque est une jeune femme agée de 19 ans au cheveux bleu et entièrement vêtue de blanc. Silque est une religieuse très pieuse : elle croie et applique rigoureusement les enseignements de Mila, sa foi se voyant surtout dans ses lignes de dialogues, surtout ses répliques doublées en combats où elle mentionne la religion ou Mila a de maintes et maintes reprises voire même tout le temps. Silque est persuadée que Mila lui a donné une mission à accomplir et qu'elle a été envoyée sur Terre pour une raisonCitations de victoire comme "I was send for a reason (j'ai été envoyée pour une raison)" ou "the mother favors me (la Mère m'a choisie)". En voyageant avec Alm cette mission semble être la "purification" des âmes qui n'ont pas reconnu Mila comme déesseCitation de coup critiques comme "be saved (soit sauvé)" ou de victoire comme "poor thking (pauvre chose)". Étant très dévouée a Mila elle justifie tout ses actes par la volonté divineCitation de coup critique "Mila juged you (Mila a rendu son jugement)" , citation de déplacement "If Mila wants this (Si Mila le veut)" ou ligne de dialogue du combat final. En dehors de cet aspect très pieu, Silque est une personne attentionnée et bienveillante, à l'image de ce qu'est une religieuse droite. Elle aime aussi la compagnie des autres comme le laisse penser son soutiens avec Faye où elle cherche à parler avec elle pour s'en rapprocher. Histoire Dans Echoes, Silque est une soeur provenant de l'île de Novis, une île se situant dans le royaume de Zofia. Silque avait pour mission de trouver le général Mycen et de lui remettre une relique très importante : l'horloge de Mila. Cependant, Silque tombe nez à nez avec des voleurs et est devenue leur prisonière. En approchant du repaire des bandits, Alm apprend que les bandits ont une prisonière. Il arrive alors dans le repaire et bat le boss des bandits et trouve Silque inconsciente proche de la statue du Mila. Elle raconte alors à Alm qui elle est et pourquoi elle est venue. Alm lui dit alors qu'il est le petit fils du général, et Silque décide alors de lui remettre à lui l'horloge de Mila, lui disant qu'elle lui sera plus utile qu'à Mycen. Après avoir remis l'horloge à Alm, Silque restera près de la statue. Silque n'intégrera l'armée d'Alm que si le joueur le désire. Lorsqu'Alm parle avec Silque, il apprend qu'elle a quitté Novis quand Zofia ne souffrai pas encore de la famine, ce qui veut dire qu'elle a quitté Novis lorsque la guerre n'a pas éclaté. D'après les cristaux de souvenirs, Silque a été aidée par Jesse pour atteindre le village de Ram car elle s'était perdue. Passé Le passé de Silque est expliqué dans ses conversaions avec Alm a l'entrée d'un village ou proche d'une statue de Mila. Silque explique a Alm qu'elle avait fait un perrinage en Rigel avec sa mère, et lui apprend qu'elle faisait partie des fidèles de Duma. Silque a été abandonnée très jeune au prieuré de Novis et n'a jamais revi sa mère. Cependant, elle ne lui manquais pas du tout puisqu'elle a très vite considéré Mila comme sa véritable mère. Silque dit aussi a Alm que lorsque la guerre sera finie elle effectuera un long voyage pour transmettre le savoir de Mila. Théorie Il est possible que Silque ait été envoyée en Zofia par Célica. En effet, Silque viens de l'île de Novis et dit venir du prieuré de l'île. Le prieuré de l'île étant l'endroit où s'est réfugiée Célica. De plus, Célica possédait elle aussi une horloge de Mila. On peut alors imaginer que Célica ait donné une autre horloge à Silque et lui ait demandé de la remetre à Mycen au village de Ram. Cela peut aussi être appuyé par une réplique de Silque lorqu'elle rencontre Alm. Lorsqu'il lui dit son nom, Silque répond alors a Alm "Alors c'est de vous qu'elle...", le "elle" étant très probablement Celica. En jeu Statistiques À l'image générale des soeurs en, Silque ne possède pas beaucoup de PV ni beaucoup de défense ce qui en fait une unité peu résistante. En revanche elle possède une bonne résistance lui donnant un avantage contre les unités se battant à l'aide de la magie. Silque possède une bonne attaque ainsi que d'autres stats correctes. Stats de base : Compétences : Le gros bémol de Silque est sont incapacité a soigner ses alliés sur une longue distance. Elle ne possède que le sort Restitution en soin et donc elle ne peut soigner que les alliés adjacents a elle. Pour palier a co problème il est recommandé de promouvoir Faye en soeur étant donné qu'elle apprendra le sort Remède permettant de soigner a distance. Sinon il faudra attendre de recruter Tatiana pour cela. En revanche, Silque est utile lorsqu'elle apprend les sorts Téléport et Invocation. Silque est le seul personnage du jeu a pouvoir utiliser Téléport et le seul personnage a pouvoir invoquer des terreurs. Sorts : * Niveau 1 : Nosferatu et Restitution * Niveau 7 : Téléport * Niveau 14 : Renvoie * Niveau 18 : Invocation * Promotion : Séraphins À noter que si Silque est promue avant d'obtenir toutes ses techniques elle pourra les apprendre quand même. Elles restent néanmoins basées sur la montée de niveau en classe de base. Étant donné que Silque peut être promue à partir du niveau 12, la technique Renvoie correspond au minimum au niveau 3 et invocation au niveau 5. Techniques : Les techniques de Silque s'obtiennent après sa promotion en sainte * Absolution : annule les dégâts causés par le terrain * Aura de soin : restaure 5 PV aux alliés adjacent au début de chaque tour Stats Maximums : Taux de croissance * PV : 45% * Att : 40% * Tec : 35% * Vit : 30% * Cha : 60% * Def : 40% * Res : 2% Soutiens Actifs * Faye Passifs * Jesse Galerie Silque Gaiden.png|Artwork de Silque dans Gaiden Silque Echoes Portrait.png|Portrait de dialogue de Silque dans Echoes Silque portrait.jpg Silque_as_a_Cleric_in_Fire_Emblem_0_(Cipher).png|Artwork de Silque dans Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Silque_as_a_Saint_in_Fire_Emblem_0_(Cipher).png|Artwork de Silque dans Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages jouables Catégorie:Personnages de Fire Emblem Gaiden Catégorie:Personnages de Fire Emblem Echoes : Shadows of Valentia